Beautiful Day
by Lovedrr
Summary: Trapped in a mystical arena by the villainous sorceress Circe, Princess Diana of Themyscira watches defenseless as evil monsters battle for the maximum prize - her hand in matrimony - until her Saviour Kal ends up participating in the contest as well... Part of 'Starcrossed: Man of Steel, Woman of Gold' series. (SM/WW)


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

Notes: This was originally intended for our SM/WW date contest, but it was overlength. I posted it for anyone that may find pleasure in reading it. Please enjoy!

The image can be better viewed on my tumblr Lovedrr tagged 'pic-fics', post #99756521995. Image source: DC Comics Superman/Wonder Woman Vol 1 #7 (2014).

* * *

**Beautiful Day**

* * *

Space.

The expanse of space above the Earth was dark, quiet and serene. Kal-El of Krypton lay in its midst in peaceful repose. He listened to the sounds of the world below him, watching for those in need. Kal often found himself hovering over certain cities in particular time after time. He would look down to find himself once again above the skies of Gateway City, Gotham and Coast City.

On this particular night, he opened his eyes to find himself high above the land known as Themyscira. He remembered that Diana had stated she was going to spend some time at home on the island this weekend, and he found himself slowly floating downward toward the outskirts of the beautiful city. His eyes leisurely searched the city and surrounding areas for the location of the lovely princess, telling himself that he was simply searching to make certain she was alright. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was so taken with her beauty and spirit that just a glimpse of her would enlighten his restless night. However, she seemed to be nowhere to be found…

Themyscira.

Floating through the thick clouds above the outskirts of the city, Diana of Themyscira smiled with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the early morning air brushing her skin and flowing through her hair. She often found solace in this particular ritual she enjoyed, waking early in the morning for a bare swim in the coastal waters before soaring through the air, her senses alert and heightened to feel the beauty of the nature around her. She had grabbed her favorite white robe to wrap around herself before she took to the sky, but now she prepared to cast it off to truly enjoy the exact equivalent of her earlier swim.

That's when she noticed a sight she hadn't seen before during her private night glides. She immediately righted herself and gazed downward at him, realizing that he wasn't yet aware of her presence. Despite herself, Diana stole a moment to take in his appearance.

Kal was truly magnificent. He held and wielded his immense power with such grace and humbleness, similar to a god veiled in human form. His face was strong and simultaneously tender, and his body was more formidable than those of both Heracles and Zeus. The gentle winds blew continuously through his cape and hair, adding to his majestic appearance. She couldn't help the way she gazed upon him with more admiration than anyone else in the world as she floated down silently toward him.

"Kal?" she called quietly. "What brings you to Themyscira?"

Kal had sensed her presence just a few moments before he heard her voice, realizing that she was above him. He was a deer caught in headlights.

"Hello, Princess," he said quickly, trying not to show his nervousness. "I… I didn't mean to disturb you. I was simply watching nearby."

"Restless tonight?" she asked as she floated closer to him, her proximity intended to let him know that she was not at all offended by his being here.

"Very," he answered as he managed a shy smile for her. "Yourself?"

"I was out for a night glide," she told him. "Sometimes it is the only time I can find relaxation."

"I do the same," Kal responded with a surprised smile. "I didn't think anyone else did so."

Diana smiled to him. They were indeed kindred spirits. It seemed that they were bonded in so many ways… even in loneliness. Diana floated closer to him and extended her hand.

"Come fly with me."

Kal smiled up at her tenderly. She had indeed read his heart. Being the last of a lost race, he was truly lonely. And, he realized, being a created goddess, so was she. Together, perhaps they could make their loneliness fade away. Kal reached up and placed his hand in her own. Holding hands, they flew up into the sky.

As the winds blew all around them and the clouds flowed through them, Diana gave Kal a beaming smile. She had never known happiness like this, to be joined with another like this. Kal grinned back at her, trying to hold his overwhelming joy in reserve, but it was evident in his eyes. He had never had anyone fly with him before, no one with whom to share such a private and intimate moment.

After long moments of peaceful and serene bliss, Diana let go of Kal's hand and began to spin round and round, her eyes flashing at him with every rotation. Kal couldn't hold back his smile this time, and he began to mimic her movements, spinning with her. They laughed together, feeling as happy, as free, as just a boy and a girl. Then, Diana stopped spinning and flew through the air on her back, a comic mimic of a swimming backstroke. Kal joined her in the same position, and watched as she again reached out to join their hands. This time, both of them laid their heads back and closed their eyes in serenity. It was a peace the like of which neither of them had ever shared with anyone before, and one in which they could both reside for as long as they lived.

Then, suddenly, a terrible sound of a thunderous horse shattered the early morning air! The intrusion was made more horrific by its destruction of the pristine peacefulness in which the couple had been momentarily lost. A glowing net suddenly wrapped around Diana, trapping her tightly. The net was attached to a long rope extending from the clouds. Then, the clouds parted, and a massive black horse came roaring toward them. The rider of the horse was a seductive flaming haired woman, wielding the rope of the net in her hand.

Kal recognized the woman instantly. They were under attack by the villainous sorceress Circe!

Shooting past them at breakneck speed, Circe yanked the net downward. She and her mighty black stallion soared down toward the center of a small arena on the outskirts of the city, dragging the net holding the struggling Diana behind her. Circe yanked upward when she reached the ground, slamming Diana's bound body hard onto the ungiving ground.

Diana had the wind knocked out of her, and she lay on the ground nearly incapacitated. Circe landed on the ground near her, dismounted and walked over to stand above Diana.

"Well, look how far the mighty have fallen. I'm actually here to help you today, Diana," she said as she reached down and picked up the net with Diana inside it. "I've decided to play matchmaker and help you find a husband!" yelled Circe as she threw Diana's defenseless body hard onto the circular seating surrounding the arena.

Having secured Diana exactly where she wanted her, Circe raised her hands above her head and began to swing them in a rotating motion. Her hands and the air in the entire arena began to sparkle with glowing dark red lights.

"Meet your suitors!" Circe yelled loudly.

At that moment, the arena was suddenly filled to capacity with male barbarians of various races, colors and creeds. They were a terribly vicious looking assortment, ranging from near beasts in torn and tattered rags to men dressed in fine clothing with the most evil of visages. Every one of them were monsters in their hearts to their cores. Immediately, the men began to fight voraciously and horrendously with each other. It seemed to be one of the most horrific battle royales that one could imagine.

"I have driven these one hundred men mad with desire for you by amplifying your natural scent and overwhelming their pathetic minds," Circe said as she floated up into the air above the gladiators. "I have placed an ancient binding spell upon you and whomever should be the victor which shall leave you bound to him and completely at his mercy to its completion. Now, you will experience what your Amazon sisters have endured and truly be one of us." Circe paused with genuine emotion, almost caring, crossing her face as she gazed down at Diana. "This is for your own good, little sister. Enjoy your matrimony, Diana," she said as she faded into shadow.

"Circe! No!" Diana called out to her. "Don't do this!"

One of the largest combatants, a particularly brutal warrior known as Krom, began to make his way toward the captive Diana, deciding that he couldn't wait until the end of the contest for his prize. Wielding a massive axe, Krom destroyed any and all in his path, keeping his eyes fixed solely on Diana.

Diana watched Krom approaching her, and despite her warrior's heart, a tinge of fear smoldered within her. By Hera, she would never have wanted her first time to be like this. She struggled against Circe's strange net to no avail, wondering if she were about to be taken.

"Do you mind if I join the contest?" the thunderous voice of Kal suddenly boomed from above the arena.

Then, the arena exploded! A torrential wave of sand and dust rushed outward from the center of the arena like a massive tidal wave, throwing all of the men around like rag dolls. As the smoke began to clear a few moments later, there was a large crater in the center of the arena. Hovering above the crater was Superman, the alpha male.

All of the barbarians recognized his superiority, and they rushed at him on all sides as a small army. Kal repelled their attack with tremendous force, still restraining his power so as not to maim or kill any of the Diana mad men. Bodies flew everywhere as Kal tossed them around like so much kindling, taxed only by their great numbers.

As Kal knocked them unconscious, the bodies began to fade out of existence, returning to the places and times from which Circe's spell had snatched them.

As the battle neared its conclusion, Krom stalked Kal, planning to catch him from behind. He watched as Kal finished off the next to last combatant with a powerful kick. Suddenly, Krom pounced, leaping at Kal in a deadly strike! But Kal reacted quickly, snatching Krom out of the air and tossing him high up into the sky! Kal then leaped up after him and swung his fist downward in a powerful soaring knockout! Krom's unconscious body bounced off the arena floor twice before he faded out of existence.

Victorious, Kal immediately landed gracefully and turned his attention to Diana, walking over to her quickly. Diana was finally able to tear a small hole in the net, and she forced her way out of it to stand free. Circe glared at Kal as he made his way over to Diana. He was a man, and her spell should still have taken effect on him since he was the victor of the contest. Unless perhaps there was more between the two of them than she had known. She quickly reached inside her tunic and pulled out one of her many small magic pouches. She withdrew a thick handful of the glowing red sands inside it and threw them into the air.

Suddenly, the entire scenery changed…

Kal and Diana were once again standing close to one another at the conclusion of what seemed to have been a tremendous battle, as heavy rubble and massive debris covered the cityscape around them. He was now wearing a steel battle covering over his suit, and she now wore a golden body armour.

Kal felt compelled, not forced, to speak words to Diana. He didn't understand what was happening, but he knew that the words were indeed his words, and both his heart and his mind wanted to say them to her.

"Diana," he said quietly. "I've waited long enough for this. Too long. You and I both almost perished here today. I… I can't hold my heart back any longer. I won't risk another day of possibly losing you without us knowing all that we could have been to one another. I love you, Diana, with all my heart, mind, body and soul," he said as he dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Diana knew what was happening. Her mother had shown her the effects of the sands of time long ago, when she had been very young, with its ability to reveal particular future events which are certain to take place. The present Diana felt her heart flutter and skip a beat, while the future Diana seemed to have been waiting expectantly for this moment.

"Oh yes, Kal," she answered as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will be your eternal bride. I have loved you for so long, and now we shall spend our eternity together."

The two of them kissed deeply, sealing their union.

Just as quickly as the sands of time blew in, they blew away just as quickly…

Now back in the present, Kal and Diana found themselves still embracing, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Gathering himself, Kal quickly helped Diana to her feet. They continued holding hands.

With this strong of a bond between them, Circe knew that her spell would have no power over them because of their love for one another. She growled under her breath and slowly faded back to her caves on Aeaea.

"What just happened?" Kal asked in confusion.

"The sands of time just showed us an… event… from our future," she answered quickly. I… I understand if you don't feel that way. I… "

"No. No. It's just that… it seemed… like a dream… almost… too good to be true."

"Too good?" Diana asked in surprise.

"Well," Kal continued nervously. "Before I ask for your hand in marriage, I should probably begin by asking you to go out with me. Will you?"

"I would love to go out with you," Diana answered as she stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "But actually, I think we were doing just fine before we were so rudely interrupted. Let's fly together," she whispered intimately.

Still holding hands, the two of them slowly floated up into the clouds in the sky…

The Beginning…


End file.
